Sucked into OHSHC Ouran High School Host Club Fan
by NataliaMoony
Summary: One day two friends were at a book store and while they were looking at a manga they got sucked into the story! They experience the events Will they end up making a twist in the story? What happens when one of the friends leave the other all alone ? ...sorry guys I suck at descriptions! lol But please check this story out XD
1. Chapter 1

***Cathy's point of view***

My dearest friend luna and I were walking through the mall when I saw the sign that made my day.

"OH MY HOLY COW TACOS! LUNA! BLACK BOND BOOKS IS HAVING A SALE!" I scream pointing at the sign.

"HOLY POO! LETS GOOOO!" Luna yelled grabbing my arm and running into the store.

"To the manga section!" I screamed.

"Huzzah!" Lunna yelled pointing her arm straight out like a roman.

We was getting a lot of weird looks, but eh.

"OHSHC is on sale too!" I yelled picking up volume whatever and turning to page blah blah. I really liked this manga! The twins were soooo H.O.T

A bright white light came from the page blinding me.

All of a sudden my feet were off the grown, It felt as if we were flying!

"C-Cathy what in the name of fish burritos did you do?" Luna asked shuddering.

"I dunno!" I yelled panicking.

**luna's POV**

"C-Cathy! what in the name of fish burritos did you do?" I screamed. Man Cathy can be such a big air-head sometimes!

"I dunno!" She yelled looking frighten.

Suddenly we were thrown against the ground.

"Owwwwww I think I broke my butt bone..." I moaned.

"You sounded like a cat when you said that." Cathy moaned.

"Shut up and lets find out where we are. because this sooo doesn't look like Vancouver "

(Canada Vancouver b.c)

"Wellllllll, who in their right minds would paint a place pink? Out of colors...or something, much?" I heard Cathy mutter to herself.

"U-uh, C-Cathy?" I asked stuttering. Looking at the o-so familiar door.

"Yesssss?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Does 'Music Room 3' ring a bell?"

"What the turd monkeys!" Cathy screamed.

"Is this even possible? Is this a dream?" I said. then I pinched Cathy on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt like little fishy's outta water! Pinch your self next time!" She yelled at me.

I giggled. Man This is sooo Cool! Who would of thought...?

"Sorry Cathy. Hey let's go inside!" I sang happily.

"K! let's go!" She said pulling me from the ground."

we opened the door and... omy gawd!

"Welcome Princesses!" They all said together (I'm guessing you know who)

*Pfft* Cathy blew a roses petal out of her mouth.

"What the hell is up with all the petals?" We said in perfect harmony.

"You mean, what is up with all the pedos..." I whispered so only Cathy could hear me.

***Cathy's pov***

"welcome Princesses!" They all said together.

*Pfft* A stupid petal went into my mouth. I didn't actually think that they would use petals...

"What the hell is up with all the petals?"Me and Luna asked together.

"You mean, what is up with all the pedos..."she whispered to me. I laughed at that.

I could see that Luna's mouth had dropped open.

"...Cathy..." Luna said.

"Mmm?"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS! WHAT THE POO!" She yelled at me, and began chasing me.

"GHA! YOU WERE FINE A SECOND AGO! DON"T GO ALL DEMON ON ME!" I ran from her like, cheetah fast! "I'm sowwy! I dunno what I did!" I anime cried.

"BAKA!" Luna caught me and tackled me to the floor. Ah yes... what a lovely friendship we have...

" What the fudge monkey are we gonna do!? " she asked me.

" calm down! you're making us look bad, dumbo! Remember we're not alone here!" She looked shock as she got up dragging me with her.

We looked around to see all the hosts looking at us in shock and confusion.

"uh.. sorry...be right back!" I said while pulling Luna with me out the door.

"Luna! Don't tell them we came from the 'real world' just act like as if we're transfer students from Canada." I whispered in her ear.

she nodded.

"K good idea!... Um why do you think we can under stand them even though we don't speak Japanese?"

My eyes widened. " Maybe it's because the manga was in English! "

"Hey you might be right!" she said excited.

"Okay, so when we go back in there act like you don't know anything!" I said.

" ok, but let's let them know that we know about Haruhi being a girl!" Luna said with smirk.

"Good Idea! That'll get they're attention!" I exclaimed.

"K let's move out!" I said opening the doors to the host club.

Stuff about cathy

~long wavy brown hair with a red strip on the side of her bangs

~Green eyes

~ 15 years old

~ hight: 5'4

~Likes the hitachin brothers, video games and reading

~dislikes Lobelia students

Stuff about Luna

~Stright shoulder length blond hair.

~Grey eyes

~ 16 years old

~ Height: 5'6

~Likes little cute hunny sempai, video games and reading

~Dislikes tamaki sempai ( cause he's acts way 2 dramatic!)

(She's kinda up tight sometimes...)

**HI GUYS! BIG CLIFF HANGER!**

**yeah,yeah I know this little story suck ass**

** But What do you think?**

**I really don't know where this is going XD but I'm having fun writing this!**

**This is my first fan-fic! :3**

**BTW: I got the idea for the beginning from another fanfic on here so if it seems familiar that's why XP  
**

**~Natalia**~

I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NOR THE IDEA OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP!**

***Cathy's pov***

We looked around to see all the hosts looking at us in shock and confussion.

"uh.. sorry...be right back!" I said while pulling Luna with me out the door.

"Luna! Don't tell them we came from the 'real world' just act like as if we're transfer students from Canada." I whispered in her ear.

she nodded.

"K good idea!... Um why do you think we can under stand them even though we don't speak Japanese?"

My eyes widened. " Maybe it's because the manga was in English! "

"Hey you might be right!" she said excited.

"Okay, so when we go back in there act like you don't know anything!" I said.

" ok, but let's let them know that we know about Haruhi being a girl!" Luna said with smirk.

"Good Idea! That'll get they're attention!" I exclaimed.

"K let's move out!" I said opening the doors to the host club.

***End of recap!***

***Luna's pov***

We opened the doors to 'music room 3' and saw very confused boys

"Sorry about that we're... new here." I said a little nervous.

"AH! New guests I am Tamaki suo!" The weirdo blond guy Came over to us followed by Honey.

Tamaki bent down too kiss cathy's hand, she let him but I could tell she was uncomfortable.

he came to me next but there was no way in hell he would touch me.

"Nuh-uh no way are you kissing my hand you pedo." I pulled back my hand in disgust, that totally sent him to his little dark corner of despairs.

I started laughing with Cathy. We was laughing so hard our stomachs hurt... well mine did any way.

"HOLY CHEES MUFFINS! HAHAHA! LUNA YOU'RE SO PRO!" Cathy yelled.

"You sure know how to make boss cry" The twins said at the same time. I heard a giggle next to me.

***Cathy's Pov***

"HOLY CHEES MUFFINS! HAHAHA! LUNA YOU'RE SO PRO!" I yelled. Man I never thought I would get to see tamaki in real form!

"You sure know how to make boss cry" The twins said to Luna at the same time. Man That's sooooooo CUTE!

I began to giggle. "Do you guys always say stuff at the same time?" I asked even though I know the answer.

"Yup" They said together.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"-And I'm Kaoru!" He finished for Hikaru.

"And we are the Hitachin brothers!"

"That is soooo cool!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, Nice to meet you two" me and Luna shook his hand."

"I'm Cathy and She's Luna." I said gesturing to my dear friend.

"You two don't look Japanese...Where do you come from?" He ask.

"We. um... Just moved here from Canada!" I said.

"WOW! USA-CHAN! Isn't that cool?" We all looked at cute little honey-sempai who skipped over at us.

" I'm Mitsukuni Huninokuza! But you can call me Honey! Oh and this is usa-chan!" He said showing me his little bunny.

"AWW SO CUTE!" Was all I could say because he was cute!

"OH! And this is Takashi But we call him Mori."

"Mh" I guess you all know who said that!

"Any ways It's hard to believe that you two came from Canada and speak fluent Japanese." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh...Uh... That's because..." HOLY SHIZZ MONKEYS! I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

"Because we take private Japanese lessons." Luna said. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled.

~~~Awkward silence~~~

"UNICORNS POOP BUTTERFLIES!" Me and Luna said at the same time.

"we hate awkward silence." we said together in perfect harmony.

The twins looked at us in a weird way, probably because we sound like twins. :)

The doors opened behind us as a girl came bursting in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I have the coffee now!" Haruhi huffed.

"HARUHI! DADDY WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tamaki came out of his stupid corner hugging her like a weirdo freak. She always has the wrong reactions..that Haruhi.

"How many time do I have too say...You're not my father!" She said pushing him off as her I.D card fell.

Tamaki picked it up and stared at it wide eyed.

"Haruhi... you're a girl?!"

"NOW HE FIGURES IT OUT!" Everyone said at the same time.

**Sorry this is a sucky stoy XP **

**I honestly dunno where this is going lol**

**But I don't have the heart to leave it alone XP**

**What do ya'll think?**

**BTW I did not edit this, just 2 let you know cuzz there are sooo many mistakes  
**

~Natalia 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry that my chaps have been bleh! I'll work on being more descriptive! I might even rewrite my story,** **what do you guys think? should I? **

**BTW I am going 2 have a french convo between Cathy and Tamaki sooooo the translation is gonna be in (Brackets) And will be in Bold letters!  
**

**(yeah that's right I know french!... It's not** **perfect X)**

***RECAP***

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I have the coffee now!" Haruhi huffed. and hurried her way over to tamaki-sempai.

"HARUHI! DADDY WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tamaki came out of his stupid corner hugging her like a weirdo freak.

"How many times do I have too say...You're not my father!" She said pushing him off as her I.D card fell.

Tamaki picked it up and stared at it wide eyed.

"Haruhi... you're a girl?!"

"NOW HE FIGURES IT OUT!" Everyone said at the same time.

**End Of Recap***

***Luna's pov***

****_Man, this is why I don't like him...he's so stupid!  
_I shook out of my thoughts from someone shaking me.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS A GIRL BEFORE ME?HER DADDY!" Tamaki yelled, shaking me so hard all my teeth would fall out.

A vain popped onto my forehead, I swear my eye began twitching.

"Holy flipping feathers! Stop shaking me Tamaki-Sempai! You want me brain dead? Plus it's kinda easy to tell she's a girl..."

Tamaki stopped "I am very sorry. please accept my apologies" Her said taking my hand.

"No. I don't want your stupidity rubbing off on me."

He started crying and went to his little emo corner where he began eating ramen and growing mushrooms.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Baka, Tamaki." I thought I said it low enough but nope he heard me and went into a deeper depression.

"Hi I'm Haruhi to meet you." She said coming over here,shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Fujioka.I'm Luna!"

"Oh please call me Haruhi, I don't mind." She gave me a warm smile.

"Sure thing!"

***Cathy's Pov***

"sure thing!" Luna said with stars in her eyes...No seriously there were stars.

I cleared my throat. "Hi-Ya I'm Cathy! It's a pleasure meeting you! I hope we can become good friends!" I exclaimed shaking her hand.

She nodded in agreement.

"You girls seem to be very familiar with Japanese language but you don't look Japanese at all."

"They're from Canada and just transferred today." Kyoya said in a matter-of-fact way while pushing his glasses up.

_What a hot-dog..._

"of course you would know that we trans- wait what! when did we transfer?." _Holy fudge Bunny's!_

Kyoya looked at me as if a was a dimwit. He's probably thinking ' she's the one who transferred, she should know this.'

"Well you see-"

*YAWN*

Kyoya started explaining, but I just hate his 'I know everything' attitude.

"Well how about you explain this to My dear friend Luna! I'm gonna help Tamaki-sempai get outta his stupid mushroom corner."

I skipped my way over to Tamaki,feeling a glare on my back. A sweat dop apeard on my head.

_SHIT CAKES! I NEVER REALIZED HOW INTIMIDATING HE COULD BE!_

I reached Tamaki and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki-sempai? Esce-que tu est d'accor?"

**(Tamaki-sempai? Are you okay?)**

He stopped eating his ramen and stared at me shocked. I gave a light smile... More like a smirk.

" Je suis désolé. Ma ami laba n'est pas une mauvais personne. Estce-que tu peux la pardonner S'il vous plaît?"

**(I'm sorry. My friend over there isn't a bad person. Can you forgive her please?)**

He shot up like a rocket! staring at me like a weirdo freak... _I feel violated somehow._..

"Madame, vous parlez français?"

**(Madame, you speak french?)**Tamaki asked me looking like he just saw light for the first time.

I giggled. He can be such a airhead!

"Oui! au Canada j'etais une étudiant d'une école française d'immersion. Maisma française n'est pas trés bien...ma grammer et vocabulair est terrible."

**(Yes! in Canada i was in french immersion. but my french isn't that good...my grammar and vocabulary is terrible.)**

'No, no c'est trés bien!"

**(No,no it's really good!)** tamaki exlaimed.

"Merci beaucoup, donc pardonnerez-vous mon ami ?"

**(Thank you very much, so will you forgive my friend?)**

"Oui, bien sûr ma princesse!"

**(Yes of course my princess!")**

Tamaki said while grabbing my hand and kissing it like a prince.

_*Cough*_

"Hey, Boss can you translate to us what just happen, 'cause I'm pretty sure no one here understood a word you guys said." The twins said in perfect harmony yet again.

I giggled. "I still think it's cool how you guys can do that!"

Hikaru gave me a smirk while kaoru gave me a smile.

"Cathy was asking me to forgive her friend, that's all." Tamaki-sempai explaind.

"I didn't find any information about how you speak french anywhere on my computer..." Kyoya twitched looking upset.

"Oh..." what the hell was I gonna say? _Oh you couldn't find that info because i'm not from your world_.

Like hell I was gonna say that!

"CATHY...?" Luna said slithering her way to my side with demon eyes...

_*gulp*_

"...Yeah...?"

"WHAT THE *BLEEP*? WHEN DID YOU LEARN FRENCH, YOU LITTLE POO FACE?"

"GHA! Don't kill me!" I yelled putting my hands up.

"Didn't I tell you I go to a french immersion school?"

"Let me think..."

_*1 minuet later. Jeprody music is still playing in the backround...*_

"Hmm,no! I'm your best friend, how do I not know this? Not knowing is as wrong as man boobies!"

"Mmmhmmm,Mmmhmmm." The whole club nodded in agreement.

"...You guys are no help..." I said twitching.

"I'm sorry Luna, I thought I told ya about here give me a hug!"

We hugged then pulled a Hikaru and Kaoru.

I grabbed Luna's hand in mine. "Oh, my dear friend, don't feel sad! Your pain is my pain!" I went close to her ear and bit it.

"C-Cathy...Not here..." she said biting her lower lip, following our little act.

(We do this all the time in front of people just to have some fun, we ain't Homo XP)

Luna pushed me away and bowed to the crowd (Host club members) I mimicked her action.

"End. of. scene!" We said together.

***Luna's Pov***

"They remained me of someone..." The idiot king said scratching his chin.

I put my hand to my forehead.

"HAHAHAHA!" Cathy began laughing, pointing at everyone. I looked and everyone looked stunned...well not Mori-sempai.

_*CRASH!*_

"Oww..."

I look over to see Cathy on the grown beside a broken vase...Ah Shit!

."OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS! What in the world? How did you end up breaking the 8 million yen vase Cathy!?"

"I DUNNO! I'M SORRY!"

Haruhi came over and helped Cathy get up. "I know how you feel right now...I've been through this to. I just hope you don't end up li-"

" . . ." I staggered back away from Kyoya. I could see his dark aura sltihering it's way to Cathy.

"Hold up! How is she gonna do that?" _Crap...why did I even ask...?_

"Easy, she will be our knew member of the host club!"

***Cathy's Pov***

_Stupid_ _banana peal...where in the hell did it go?_

Haruhi came over and helped me get up. "I know how you feel right now...I've been through this to. I just hope you don't end up li-"

" . . ." I looked up to see dark aura coming my way. _He really is a demon..._

"Hold up! How is she gonna do that?" Luna said_,_ shielding me.

"Easy, she will be our knew member of the host club!" I rolled my eyes._ AH CRAP! How did I know that was coming?  
_

***Luna's Pov*  
**

"Easy, she will be our knew member of the host club!"_Sorry Cathy you're on your own on this one...Can't do anything about this._

_*Thud*_

My eyes drop to the grown.

YUP! Cathy Fainted!

**HI GUYS!  
**

**Yess, I know not a very good chap but hey at least you got one right? XP**

**What did you think so far?**

_**(I did not edit this chap so... if itt's got mistakes you know why XD )**_

_**OH! When I said ma ami that was wrong it's ' mon ami ' !  
**_

**~Nutella! ( pssst,That's my nickname ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Recap***

***Cathy's Pov***

_Stupid_ _banana peal...where in the hell did it go?_

Haruhi came over and helped me get up. "I know how you feel right now...I've been through this to. I just hope you don't end up li-"

" . . ." I looked up to see dark aura coming my way. _He really is a demon..._

"Hold up! How is she gonna do that?" Luna said_,_ shielding me.

"Easy, she will be our knew member of the host club!" I rolled my eyes._ AH CRAP! How did I know that was coming?  
_

***Luna's Pov*  
**

"Easy, she will be our knew member of the host club!"_Sorry Cathy you're on your own on this one...Can't do anything about this._

*Thud*

My eyes drop to the grown.

YUP! Cathy Fainted!

***End of Recap***

***Cathey's POV***

"So... you're saying that I have to dress up as a boy?" I asked for what seemed like the 10th time.

I still cant believe it...TAMAKI was the one who suggested it! Like what the fuc-fudge 't it Kyoya's job to be the devil?

"That is Correct." Tamaki said with a smile on his face. I glared at him and turned my head away from him, making sure that my dark aura was choking him.

"Anyways, since you guys officially start school tomorrow no one knows that Cathy is a girl, all they know is that there's going to be knew transfer students...So! YOU!"

Kyoya points at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not only will you dress up as a boy for club activities but, for school also!."

"What!? I thought I was dressing up only for club activities!" My eye twitched but then I calmed my self down, I had a pan to distract them for now.

"Um guys, one little problem. You see tomorrow is the physical exams." I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Luna.

***Luna's POV***

Man, Cathy can be such a dimwit at times. I tapped her shoulder."What?" she said sounding annoyed.I went down to her ear.

" that won't matter, you do remember what they plan...right?" Her face went in shock.

"Holy snap, crackle, pop rice crispy squares!" She jumped out of the pink couch and pulled a tamaki by sitting in a corner making mushrooms grow.

"What is it Ca-Chan?" Honey asked confused.

"*Sniff*sniff. I don't wanna be a boy!"

"Well to bad cutie, you gotta pay back your debt." The Hitachin brothers said in Harmony getting all in her face.

***Cathy's POV***

"Besides, you might not because you're way too feminine." The twins look at my chest then back to my face. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them.

"Yeah, well I kno-... have a feeling that _Mommy _and_ Daddy _have a plan already." I said pointing at Kyoya and Tamaki.

"MY HARUHI! WE"RE GOING TO MAKE A PLAN! So don't worry my two little daughters! Tomorrow we'll have a plan ready for you!"

I rolled my eyes, _Well i already know what's gonna happen..._ "OKay well, i'm going home since you seem to have everything under controle, come on Luna! Let's go out!"

Luna said good bye to Haruhi first and gave her a hug."Coming my darling!" She winked at me and skipped to my side.

"Shhhh, don't call me that in front of people..." I faked a blush, following our little act yet again.

She kissed my cheek and pulled me to the door. I waved good bye to everyone but glared at tamaki. "Bye .ki... I hope you sleep with one eye open tonight." I giggled when he hid behind Kyoya.

"Mommy! tell our little girl to stop being scary!" I saw Kyoya roll his eyes and wink at me...WHAT! WINK AT ME!? _That is soooo not him!_

"No. Bad girl. Stop."Kyoya pushed his glasses while smirking.

"HAHAHAHA! Bye Daddy! Seem like mommy is on my side this time!" I stuck my tongue out at Tamaki making him go to his little corner of despairs.

Luna open the door and pulled Me out of the room, on the way out i heard cynical laughter..._The twins._

****************************************25 minutes later***************************************

***Lunas POV***

"Holy crap on a cracker, Cathy! where are we going to sleep, how are we going to eat, how are we gonna do anything!? I still can't believe what you did...'what did you do?"

"I told you, i opened the manga and that's it!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well we gotta find shelter soon because it looks like it going to rain soon." She nodded in agreement.

"Erika! I have an awesome idea where we can crash!"Cathy started running. "Follow me! Slow poke!"

*************************************10 Minutes later***************************************

"Cathy you are a smarty pants!"

"yes, yes I am!" She said all smug.

"Well, we should get some rest, we have a big adventure coming up."

**HI! NUTELLA HERE!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is kinda short and not really well done... Anyways what do you think about this chapter? I hope it was okay.  
**

**So, where do you think they're sleeping at? **

**~Review~Follow~ I would love it if ya did it ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading! ~Nutella ;)**

**Ps: Please forgive my tardiness and my sloppy ending... X(**


	5. Chapter 5

***Recap*  
**

***Lunas POV***

"Holy crap on a cracker, Cathy! where are we going to sleep, how are we going to eat, how are we gonna do anything!? I still can't believe what you did...'what did you do?"

"I told you, i opened the manga and that's it!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well we gotta find shelter soon because it looks like it going to rain soon." She nodded in agreement.

"Erika! I have an awesome idea where we can crash!"Cathy started running. "Follow me! Slow poke!"

*************************************10 Minutes later***************************************

"Cathy you are a smarty pants!"

"yes, yes I am!" She said all smug.

"Well, we should get some rest, we have a big adventure coming up."

***End of Recap***

*****Next Morning****Chathys POV*****

"Pssst!...Luna?" _OH dear god! why is it so hard for you to get up!"_ I thought to myself while shaking my friend, trying to wake her up. The sun was already almost up!

"Psssst! Luna..." _Nothing._ I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you asked for it my dear friend...LUNAAAAA, HELP THE CLOWNS ARE ATTACKING!"

You see, on her sixth birthday her mom got a clown to show up at her party, and it turns out he had too much birthday cake so when he was singing happy birthday to her, he ended up barfing all over her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna shot up like a sky rocket and ran out the door, with me not far behind.

"Luna, calm down. I just had too wake you up!" She glared at me, her eyes as fierce as a tigers.

"Now,now. Don't be like that, I just don't wanna be late for our first day of still need to get our uniforms!" I explained while backing up slowly. I swear the only reason i'm fit and thin is because I have to run away from Luna when she gets mad at me.

"Oh sweet baby Jesuse! You're right! Com'on Cathy we have to hurry!" I nodded in agreement and began following her.

"Wait!" Luna stopped.

"what now Cath-Cath?"

"I wanna brush my teeth!" I began crying. I just have to brush my teeth, my mouth feels icky in the a problem with that?

"Okay,Okay." She began checking her pockets.

"All I have is the money that i was gonna use...for the bookstore! I still have it! and it turned into yen! Cathy, check your money!" I did as she said and there it was, 97 yen!

"YAY! Let's run to a market really fast! I bet we can run as fast as flash! Wanna know why? Because we're not in the real world anymore, we're in a manga!" It felt odd saying that but it was true.

" 'k, let's try it!"

We began jogging but then picked up speed, soon we were running so was everything was blurry. We stopped in front of a random market.

"Di-did you see that Luna!? We're like flipping superhumans!" I giggled then stepped into the store.

*****_***_***_***_***_*** 5 Munutes later***_***_***_***_***_***  
**

***Lunas' POV***

"Okay, we brushed our teeth and 's go!" I really just want to get this day over with. I already know what's going to happen.

"Okay! Let's book it!" _I'm happy Cathy seem to be enjoying this..._

One minutes later we were at the front doors. Everyone was staring at us and it began making me heart skipped a beat.

"Cathy wait, I don't know if this is a goo-" I couldn't finish what i was saying because someone was pulling me. I turned to see...The twins.

"Let go of me...Um, are you Hikaru or Kaoru? I'm sorry i really can't tell." I asked sheepish because i know it hurts them when people can't tell them apart.

"I'm Kaoru."

"Oh, well then please let go of me Kao-"

"Luna, he's lying. Kaoru is right here pulling me...could you please let go. I won't run away." Cathy gave him a reassuring smile, I just don't get how she can still be okay around boys after what'sbeen done to her...

***Cathys POV***

Kaoru let go of my arm and murmured a sorry.

" Ces't d'accor!" he just stared at me, not knowing what i told him.

"I said, it's okay!" I giggled then caught up with a very shocked looking HIkaru and a very annoyed looking Luna.I gave Hikaru a smile then asked where we were going.

"We're going to the club room, to get you ready, remember you'll be here as a student." He said the last part in a...well you know how he sounds! ...a little mean? kinda like he's playing a game?

I rolled my eyes at him. " And why is Luna coming?"

"We have her uniform ready for her, the club guessed that since you're knew here you wouldn't really know anything so he got us to bring you guys." Kaoru explained to me with a warm smile. _I still don't understand how they became so different from each other...well i guess they are their own person._

"Oh, well that was nice! What are we doing here, just talking? Let's go!" I grab Lunas hand and began skipping my way to the club room.

after a minute or so we were already at the door to the club.I open the doors and BAM! stupid petals went it to my mouth. I rolled my eyes and began whacking them away from me.

"Like I said what's up with all the pedos?" Luna whispered to my ear.

"Boss! We got them!" The twins chanted.

Me and luna waved good morning. "Ah, yes! Good morning princess." He kissed Lunas han-WHA!? My moth popped open, Luna hates Tamaki! She turned to me and shrugged.

Tamaki let go of her hand and came to me. "Bonjour ma petite fleur." He smiled at me and then kissed my hand. I just smiled back and murmured a good morning.

"Um...What did that block of wood tell you?" Luna asked, of course making Tamaki go into his stupid mushroom corner.

"He said, Good morning my little flower." Luna just rolled her eyes and fake puked.

"Hey, you wanted to know!"

"Whatever cutness." She walked away and went to Haruhi.

"Okay, so where's my uniform?" Kyoya gave me a creepy smile while Tamaki Gave me a reassuring smile. _OH, Shit cakes! What are they thinking now!? you'd think because you've read a manga you'd know what they're thinking, but NOPE!_

**HI! NUTELLA HERE!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to make my writing more serious? I dunno i guess not 2 goofy? chaps are way 2 short but hey, i told you guys i had no idea where this story was going ;) OH! and i'm thinking of making Cathy the main character and Luna the suporting character XP **

**Witch means There wont be to many Luna POVs X( Hope you guys don't mind but it's hard to have two main people, lol **

**...bet you guys are still wondering where thy're sleeping! XP  
**

**Ps: I'm trying to update faster and when I can XD  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Recap!***

"Boss! We got them!" The twins chanted.

Me and luna waved good morning. "Ah, yes! Good morning princess." He kissed Lunas han-WHA!? My moth popped open, Luna hates Tamaki! She turned to me and shrugged.

Tamaki let go of her hand and came to me. "Bonjour ma petite fleur." He smiled at me and then kissed my hand. I just smiled back and murmured a good morning.

"Um...What did that block of wood tell you?" Luna asked, of course making Tamaki go into his stupid mushroom corner.

"He said, Good morning my little flower." Luna just rolled her eyes and fake puked.

"Hey, you wanted to know!"

"Whatever cutness." She walked away and went to Haruhi.

"Okay, so where's my uniform?" Kyoya gave me a creepy smile while Tamaki Gave me a reassuring smile. _OH, Shit cakes! What are they thinking now!? you'd think because you've read a manga you'd know what they're thinking, but NOPE!_

***End of Recap!**Cathys POV***

"thanks for helping me get ready and everything." I told Haruhi as she helped me bind my chest. Kind of awkward but better Haruhi then the twins who were with Luna right now.

"No problem. The twins wanted to help you but I insisted that I should." Haruhi gave me a reassuring smile.

"And I thank you for that. I owe you big time!" I hugged Haruhi, not caring that I was half naked.I let go of her and looked down at my feet.

_Me and Luna shouldn't be here... I know it's fake but everything looks so real and feels so real, I don't want to jeopardise haruhi's relationship with anyone. Who knows what could happen...plus i'm not to comfortable with the boys.  
_

I looked back up to see a stunned Haruhi but then she gave me a really gentle smile."I'll keep that in mind." I nodded as she told me this.

"MY DAUGHTERS! ARE YOU DONE YET?" Tamaki asked out said the door.

"No. not yet, just give us a few minutes." Haruhi answered while helping me slip on the jacket.

"Huh? you're ready?! DADDY WANTS TO SEE!" Tamaki opened the door to see me with no pants and a jacket halfway through my arms. I began to blush but not as much as he did. His face turned tomato red and began turning slowly and walked away.

I sweat dropped and so did Haruhi. "Man, that Tamaki-Sempi really needs to pay attention more huh?" I asked Haruhi who nodded her head.

By now we were done with my transformation.

"...You look like a guy Cathy... you don't look too bad." Haruhi smiled while her cheeks turned a really light pink. I blinked. _Did she really just blush?_ I couldn't help but smirk! I must be pretty good looking for her to act like that.

I turned around to face the mirror in the room.I saw myself...but it wasn't really black neck length hair was on my head, I picked the wig XP

_Hey If I had too be a guy I'll look how ever I wanna._

I looked as flat as a washboard and the uniform made my body structure less I looked like a guy, an emo one! _FUCK YEAH I FEEL MACHO!_ I giggled at my own thought.

Me and Haruhi came out, and the first thing i saw was tamaki in his little mushroom corner eating a bowl of ramen. I just ended up chuckling and rolling my eyes.

"Not too bad, with your looks I bet the ladies will be all over you." The twins said together in unity I Just smiled.

"I know right? I can pay off my debt faster then I thought I would."

"DON'T SAY THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Tamaki remember this was your idea that from now on i'm a boy?" I gave him a devilish smile and winked at him. He froze while an arrow plunged through his chest. _Where the fudge turds did that come from!?_

I ended up rolling my eyes at him, as soon as i did that a anchor fell down on his head!

"OH MON DIEU! Est-ce que tu est d'accor tamaki-sempai!?" ** (Oh My God! Are you okay Tamaki-Sempai!?) **I asked tamaki as I helped him get up by pulling him up with my hand.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thank you Cathy-chan." He said while brushing himself off. I walked away before he could see my face.

"Hey Cathy are you getting ill?" Kyoya asked me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said trying to hide my Scarlet face.

"WOW! Ca-chan, you look like a boy! right usa-chan?" Honey came jumping into my arms giving me a big hug. I giggled at him.

"OH MY GOD! CATHY YOU LOOK LIKE REAL GUY!" I turned to Face Luna who just came out of the other room with the twins. I had to make a double-take because OH GOD DAMN! that dress was uglier in person! My mouth just popped open, I was dumb-struck!

The twins came over to me, they bent down to my level and closed my mouth. Then flicked my forehead. I gave them the death glare.

"Don' . , like that...Ever." My bad omen came out choking them. I've never really liked being touched by boys after that incident whit **him**. Yeah I know I let Tamaki kiss my hand but that's all! I don't trust any boy not even my family.

"C-can't, b-b-breath!" The twins croaked.

"Oh, My God! I'm so sorry guys!" _Man, anything is possible here huh? to be able to choke someone without touching them! I feel like a superhero! I wish I could have defended myself at that time... i'm really getting in-over my head._

I went up to them to see if they were okay, they seemed to be fine, witch made me feel really relived!

"Hey, Cathy calm down. don't cry." Luna came and hugged me. she brushed off tears that were beginning to roll down my cheek. I nodded and brushed off the rest of the salty water on my cheek.

All of a sudden the first bell rang.

"OH SHIT! THE BELL RANG! LET"S GO!" Luna grabbed me by the hand, I grabbed Hikaru, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and he grabbed Haruhi.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" I told the rest of the guys in the room.

**HI! NUTELLA HERE! **

**Honestly i'm really disappointed with myself TT_TT this chapter is bleh! but bare avec moi! (With me) **

**I found this chapter a little eh T_T please let me know what you think! I would love it!  
**

**BUT! J'ai updated ! yay! **

**And hey! If you didn't like how I dropped the f bomb T_T I warned you at the beginning XP  
**

**~review~follow~  
**

**~Nutella 3**

**THANKS! FOR READING!**

**Until next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Recap***

"Don' . , like that...Ever." My bad omen came out choking them. I've never really liked being touched by boys after that incident whit **him**. Yeah I know I let Tamaki kiss my hand but that's all! I don't trust any boy not even my family.

"C-can't, b-b-breath!" The twins croaked.

"Oh, My God! I'm so sorry guys!" _Man, anything is possible here huh? to be able to choke someone without touching them! I feel like a superhero! I wish I could have defended myself at that time... i'm really getting in-over my head._

I went up to them to see if they were okay, they seemed to be fine, witch made me feel really relived!

"Hey, Cathy calm down. don't cry." Luna came and hugged me. she brushed off tears that were beginning to roll down my cheek. I nodded and brushed off the rest of the salty water on my cheek.

All of a sudden the first bell rang.

"OH SHIT! THE BELL RANG! LET"S GO!" Luna grabbed me by the hand, I grabbed Hikaru, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and he grabbed Haruhi.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" I told the rest of the guys in the room.

***End Of Reca**p*

_Back in the club room...  
_

"Hey, Kyoya, Have you found anything about those girls yet." A very serious Tamaki asked with his arms crossed.

Otori pushed up his glasses up and leaned against the couch. While shaking his head angrily.

"No I havn't. It's like they don't exist at all. Something about them is wrong and it's really starting to piss me off." Kyoya said calmly.

"Hmm, well they are strange i can tell you that. Did you see how Cathy acted right now? She was very...tens?. I wonder why..." Tamaki trailed off into thinking mode (A/N :o shocker! I made Tamaki think seriously!)

"Well I don't trust them... Let's get to class or we're going to be late." Otori left without another word with suo right behind him.

_Back with Cathy..._

"Um...Luna I think you should get to your class now, the bells about to ring at any moment." Luna didn't want to part with me and was arguing about staying in the class with the twins Haruhi and me but...

she knows thhat she's one year older then me so she's in the same class as Tamaki...the one she dosn't like, I kinda feel bad for her. with all the stuff that's happen so far... I don't want to leave but she does.

a sigh left my mouth.

"Luna, come'on please don't act like this." I cupped her face ready to do our act.  
..._CRAP! I totally forgot that I look like a guy right now! _

I sweat dropped, but continued, and went with the flow. I kissed her forehead and pushed her out the door.

"I'll see you after class, ok?" I reassured her, she nodded her head and left the class room. I went to the teachers' desk to let her know I was new here. I was really hopping she wouldn't introduce me to the class but...

"Okay class! Settle down. We have a new Transfer student here. His name is Blaze DelFu." Okay I know what you're thinking, but Kyoya some how was able to change my name to hide my disguise...I have no idea how but he did.

"He came from Canada...Blaze you can take a seat between-"

_Oh please,Pretty please say The twins!_

"The Hitachin brothers. Boys, could you please rise you hands to let him know where you are."

_YES! _I would totally fangirl scream if I was a 'girl' and not in the story where i could embarrass myself T_T but I rather live it!

"Don't worry teacher. He knows us already." The twins said together in a matter-of-fact way as I was already walking to where my seat was.

_Okay Cathy you need to act like a boy, and portray your look properly._

"Yo." I said calmly with my hands in my pockets while blowing the hair in my face to the side. I heard some girls squeal.

_DAMN! I'm good! I should be an actress!_

I stopped and turned my heals so I was facing the direction of the fangirls. I gave them a little smirk and winked at them before I began walking to my seat.

I took My seat, Koaru on my left and Hikaru on my right.

"Hey, Cathy you're doing pretty good, you don't even seem like yourself." The boys whispered in my ears. I rolled my eyes but said thanks.

I began feeling stares from the girls and it was kinda starting to freak me out. I tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. She turned to face me.

"Hi there Ca-Blaze, What's up?" I shied with relief, I swear she was gonna say Cathy-Chan. I leaned closer to her so no one else could hear me.

"Hey Haruhi...How do you handle all these girls?" She just chuckled at my question.

"I don't know I just...Go with it." I nodded considering what she said.

"Blaze I know you're new here but Please don't talk while I'm giving a lesson." The teacher informed me.

_Oh great I just got here and I'm already in trouble!  
_

"Sorry sensei."She smiled at me and tuned back to the white board. Well today was gonna be another interesting day.

I laid back on my chair taking notes.

**HI! NUTELLA HERE!**

Sorry this took my a while to update! Please don't hate me! XP

**Yes I know this is kinda short and not really eventful but! Ya got somethin' ;) *giggles***

**Right? I'm not giving up on this story XD I'm having fun writing this! **

**So I have a question for all of you guys.**

**who's your favorite Character so far? Cathy of Luna? And why.**

**I'm just curious**

**~Vote~Comment~Fan~ **

**(I didn't really proof read this so if anything is kinda bleh, let moi know okay?)  
**

**I LOVE TACOS! Just thought I would let ya guys know that!**

**Until Next time!**

**BYEBYE!**

**thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~~~~ OMG! I totally forgot about the physical exam on the other chapter! * Hits face with palm* ... Owww that hurt T_T I'm really sorry guys! I just really wanted to have a chapter up for all of ya! *cries of shame* Please forgive me! TT-TT**

**Anwyways...on t-to th-the sto-story... *in a corner eating ramen and growing mushroooms***

~Recap~

"Hey Haruhi...How do you handle all these girls?" She just chuckled at my question.

"I don't know I just...Go with it." I nodded considering what she said.

"Blaze I know you're new here but Please don't talk while I'm giving a lesson." The teacher informed me.

Oh great I just got here and I'm already in trouble!

"Sorry sensei."She smiled at me and tuned back to the white board. Well today was gonna be another interesting day.

I laid back on my chair taking notes.

~End Of recap~

~~~~~~Back with Luna... (so Luna's POV X) ~~~~~~~~

Man, i'm soooo happy The teacher didn't introduce me to the class!

I made it just in time before the second bell rang, witch is good because I hate being late for class. yeah, yeah i'm a goody-goody.

i was assined to sit two deskes behind Tamaki, to my left was a girl, to my right was a girl etc. Ah! good! I don't feel like sitting next to guys.

I hold a big grudg against boys after *that stuff* happen to Cathy. just thinking about it gets me all angry! How is she alright? I know if that was me in her shoes I-

"Hey. I was wondering what is going on with you and your friend?" I was interrupted by Kyoya looming over me. I got my text book and moved it in front of his face.

"Could you please not do that? maybe if you asked nicely and not rash I would answer." as I said this Kyoya moved back.

32 seconds later...Jeprady music still playing...

"you were saying...?" I waved my hand in front of him. He was about to say something but...

DING DONG

All students, please come to the gym for your physical exams. Thank you.

DONG DING

My eyes widen. I totally forgot about that. But eh. I know Cathy will be alright. I already knew what was coming.

"So, we already have everything figured out, this is what's going to happ-" he began while i got up and began walking, him by my side.

"Yeah,Yeah I have an idea already, let me guess...hmm... something along the lines of tamaki dressing up as haruhi and during all the commotion haruhi and Cathy will sneak into a privet room?" He just nodded.

"See I told ya, I had an idea of what ya would do!" I grind and skipped my way to the gym. leaving kyoya to ponder on my cleverness!

*#*#*# Cathy's POV *#*#*#

"Oh, I forgot about that." I said while getting up with the twins and haruhi. The girls started crowding around us while the guys gave the death glare.

"Hey, Haru...kun? Can I call you that?" Oh my flipping feathers! I was acting all cool and all but holy crap on a cracker! boy did I wanna become a fan girl sooo badly!

Like seriously, I wanted to say Haru-chan but that's for a girl so I had too say kun! EEPPP! I just gave haruhi a nickname!

Calm down, stupid head! Clam your hormones already!

My inner thoughts told me.

yeah,yeah,yeah. I know I'll stop being the girl I am and be more "manly"...

I scrunched my nose in disgust when the word "manly' came into my mind. I honestly don't know what boys are thinking...they're so...

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Haruhi answered completely making me forget what I was just thinking about.

"cool, so haru-kun, you go ahead of us we'll catch up in a sec." She just nodded and strolled on she was far enough I grabbed the twins and whispered...

"So, did ya convince Tamski-senpai to pretend to be Haruhi or what? Tell me what you've got in store for us,so I'm prepared." I asked even though, of course knowing what was going to to happen.

"Wow, Cathy-chan. You hit the spot this time." The twins said in perfect harmony yet again. I giggled I really couldn't help it.

"I think it's so cool how you guys do that!" They grinned and shrugged. My mouth began to frown.

"Hey, guys I'm really sorry about this morning. I hadn't meant to be so mean, I just... hmm... well..."

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA,**

**I am such a terrible person! No really i feel really bad because the last chapter didn't follow the one before it and I made you guys wait FOREVA!**

**for this chapter and it ended up super short Like literally 1 PAGE! when It should have been longer because of how long i made ya'll wait! GHA! And I left such a big Cliff hanger! *sigh***

**le Luna: Hey! who the heck are you!**

**le Moi: What?Who? me?**

**le Luna: yeah you! You're not in the story!**

**le Moi: PSH! Bitch please, I made this story.**

**le Luna: *stares in shock***

**le Tamaki: a fair maiden such as yourself should not be using such language.**

**le Moi: EEEPPPP OMG! you-you're Tamaki-senpai! *Faints***

**Lol sorry about the *B-please* I've just been into these photos where it says something and then a person comments...I'm not making any sense am I? I'll just Give you an example~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"I hate it when ugly people say they need their beauty sleep, Bitch you need to hibernate."**

**some random person: "Bitch please, I'm not the one who paid for their face."**

**OMG! I know! I'm swearing like a sailor! Please forgive me! I'm worthless! **

***goes to corner of shame***

**Un-un-until next time... *Blows nose with tissue***

**~Vote~Coment~Fan~ **

**~Nutella 3**


	9. Auther's Note

_**A/N: Sorry about the confusion about me gonna show you a picture and all... It's because I copied and pasted the chaps from my wattpad account T_T sorry again forget I said anything about a picture and everything else that didn't make sense TT^TT I feel so stupid ... lol**_


End file.
